Wild Beasts
by acousticver
Summary: The last god sent to earth has withered away, his infinite wisdoms and teachings dying with him. Iria, being on of the gods descendants, must finish the training she began with the god on her own, attempting to tame the two Beasts that had been banished from the heavens. But the biggest problem- only one Tamer to Beast. Knowing this, she still chooses to keep both by her side.


**A continuation of where the manga Wild Wind leaves off  
**

_Our legend has yet to end and yet to begin-_

_These beautiful creatures and tamers alike, bound together by a thread that may never let them part, even if they have yet to meet._

_One cannot live without the other. Should the beast be allowed to roam freely without his tamer, he shall lose his mind, just as The Great One did before us. Should those who have been blessed by the gods choose to ignore the pained cries of these fierce Beasts have only themselves to blame should their world come crashing down._

* * *

"Yes, Olg..." she mumbled, her eyes slowly beginning to flutter open as the bright morning sun shone through the leaves of the dense forest. Even though it was the ending of the autumn season, the last of the leaves turning golden and falling off, she had no trouble sleeping comfortably on the cold ground of the riverbed, being smooshed between two large pillow-like objects as they protected her frail body from the elements.

When her eyes had finally adjusted to the morning light, she was greeted with the sleeping face of one of her companions; mane-like fur, long muzzle and winter coat in all. With Deito's winter coat, he was a brighter blonde than usual. A smooth coat on a magnificent beast, not even a black nose to tarnish his transparency. Pulling her arms from her breasts she let out a stretch, shifting over from her left side only to hold in a scream as she was greeted with a rude awakening.

Unlike his brother, Zoi had long since shifted from that glorified beast form only to sleep like a dog while both smooth and butt-naked, amazingly comfortable for someone who was sleeping out in the elements unprotected. Zoi, very opposite to Deito, was a dark-coated Beast with rough fur and a short fuse with no sense of human decency (and being a Beast was no excuse to Iria, regardless of the fact that she's known both boys for nearly 7 years now!).

With all force concentrated in her left leg, Iria kicked Zoi's glands as hard as she could only to his pained squeal and watch as he cupped his manhood and bury his face in the dirt. He slowly got onto all fours and arched his back, trying to sound a bit manlier than he appeared, digging his fangs into his lips to keep from anymore crying. Zoi barely managed to squeeze out "What the hell was that for?!"

By now Iria was standing up with her hands on her hips, her older age becoming just slightly more apparent as she stood by the crouching teen. "I've already told you- no sleeping with no clothes on unless you're gonna be sleeping like a Beast!"

"What's the difference?! Deito's naked right now and _you_ know it! Why can't I sleep comfortably and both you and _he_ can?!" At the sound of both bickering, his white mane had been shaken from his head, a slow shapeshift overtaking him until it was evident a 17 year old was sitting just as naked as his brother on the ground, letting out a loud yawn that made both aware of his awakening. Iria's face had turned a bright scarlet with the overwhelming sight of the naked brothers both sitting in front of her.

She immediately turned tail and strode off to the river. "I'm going to get dressed. Both of you put some clothes on, will you?"

"WAIT- WHY DO I GET A KICK TO THE BALLS AND HE GETS OFF JUST LIKE THAT?!"

Deito let out a laugh. "She kicked you in the balls?"

"Shut it," he growled. Zoi shook his head like the dog Iria believed he was related to, scratching out the dirt from his hair before standing up and pulling the worn trousers from a small pack and the same old v-cut shirt that went under a thin jacket. While he loosely braided his hair, Deito was more apt to pull his up in a tight tail, wearing only a thick fur jacket and hand-me-down pants, slipping on flattened shoes whilst his brother laced up boots.

All the while Iria had been left to her own as she stripped down by the river, the 20 year old not daring to go into the chilled water and instead just splashing it all around her arms and face. They were a strange thing, her arms, covered in tattoo like markings that had been with her since birth. It was as if they followed the path of her veins in a more artistic way, as though lightening had clawed its way up her arms, such was the marking of a Tamer. They only receded when she was away from her two Beasts, the little brothers entrusted upon her by her great, great great great grandfather and mentor Olgrius, the god sent down to take charge of the first ever Beast.

Nothing was known of how he was related to all of the Tamers of the world, only that he was the first. There were no records of the god ever having any children, yet nonetheless, rumors were spread around about the affairs that he had with the human species. But anyone that had ever known the beautiful man in his prime had known that Olgrius was much more of a solitary creature, loyal to whatever task he had at hand rather than forcing in time to mingle with the lesser beings.

But Iria was the first in her extended family to ever receive such markings as the gods, and what was more, that she could use them to her advantage when either boy was acting up, such as the legend went.

Olgrius was known as a wise and brave god sent down from the heavens above to tame the unearthly beasts that had broken free from their land and invaded another's. These creatures were ones like man had never seen before, standing twice as tall as a full-grown human with flowing fur that was as majestic as the wind, a muzzle like a wolves and claws like a lions, known as the "Creator of the Kings." It was myth that each wild beast such as those that it had looked like it had originally been a _part_ of the Beast, only to go their separate ways once the gods had allowed their freedom onto the earth.

But as was legend, one of the Beasts had broken free and, though no one (be it the gods or his own people) could understand why, began a horrid rampage, setting mankind down on its knees as it rained superior to the weaklings. When Olgrius had met the creature, the night-coated god was just as terrified and confused of his own power like everyone else had been. He had hid in the mountains to control his anger, to hide the monster he knew he was becoming, slowly slipping from his sanity. And even though none dared go near it, Olgrius had gracefully accepted the job, sticking his neck out for the dying godly creature in an attempt to save it.

And as time went by and wars raged, Olgrius had somehow managed to tame the Beast and even prove his powers for better rather than worse, losing his immortality to save the creature. Or at least that was how the myth had went. Rumors about such magnificent creatures spread across the continent like wildfire, and soon enough, every aristocratic power just _had_ to have one as if it were a sign of their nobilities. But it was soon made clear than no mere mortal could control such a godly creature, and that only humans blessed with the signs of the original god could keep these creatures at bay. Otherwise, the beasts would slowly feed off of human hatred and tragedies, becoming more accustomed to using their own instincts until they became so mindless that they no longer knew safe from dangerous.

Still the foolish humans wanted the creatures and tamers alike for themselves, setting wave to the Hunters that would scour the globe for either side in an attempt to achieve the hefty pay. With these, the Beasts and Tamers population slowly deceased without a trace, leaving both as mythical creatures mothers told children in a spanned out fairytale that encouraged the children to stay home after dark.

Any chance of survival for either species lied outside of human hands, and as both Olgrius his Beast had perished before life had birthed the Hunters, there was no wisdom to teach the newer generation about the horrid new predators. It was the reason why the party of 3 had chosen to live outside of their pack while still moving together. Had an army chosen to invade her hometown in an attempt to capture the Tamers, they should find the last of the Beasts. And many before them had also chosen to abandon the hope of ever living in peace, spanning away from the pack and the greatest chance of finding _their_ Tamer. Even now it was uncertain which Beast was her partner; the bad-mouthed Zoi or the soft-spoken Deito.

The same burning sensation began to well up in her arms, the marks itching as either boy drew near. Such was the burden of a Tamer, but after the 7 long years, she had grown much accustomed to the pain that she was even able to sleep with it.

Iria slipped on her dress and trousers, throwing a shawl over her shoulders after putting either foot in either of her father's boots. Deito was the first of the brothers to appear from the brush, Zoi following behind him like a shadow. It was an unspoken bond that grasped the three as though they were kin, even though only Deito and Zoi were some distant cousins of each other. It was a sad thing to think about, but someday, she would lose her grasp on one of the boys in favor of the other, a Tamer only being allowed to control the Beast the gods had intended them to control. More often than not, because the Beast had no chance without the Tamer, they would end up as lovers, their breeding favoring the Tamer gene over the Beast and leaving both species to perish, should the partners be of parenting opposites.

"Where to now?" Zoi questioned, both boys holding out their hands for her to grab, easily lifting her off the ground. "I'm sick of the mountain scene already. Can't we go somewhere warmer?"

"We can always follow the river downward and see where it pools off into."

"There's a chance we'll run into people like that, though…"

Deito smiled. "That's fine. I think we're all due for a change of scenery anyway. Plus it looks like you've still been having a hard time walking in those things, doesn't it?" He gestured at the oversized boots barely clinging to her feet.

"F-fine. We can go down the river. But if anything happens-"

"There's two of us here, why the hell are you even worried?!"

"_Neither_ of you are to change, understood? I'm the oldest, both of you _have_ to do what I say-"

"Stop treating us like we're 12! Geeze, you think that two _almost_ full grown Man Beasts would put you at ease already. We can keep up better with the humans, better than we did when we met!"

Oh, their meeting. How could she ever forget? Back when they were both obedient yet rebellious little boys, Zoi being the older of the two, lead them both into a nearby human village that resulted in them spending the night in a tiny shed after so much action when they had first come. As a 13 year old, Iria had been searching for the two boys, upon an extremely old Olgrius, bent on helping the Man Beast pack in finding their two small cubs. All the adults went turning every stone for the two, but Iria was the one who found them in their huddled state of confusion.

The Man Beast pack had known Olgrius for generations, and always sought his wisdom in their time of need, so even Zoi and Deito knew of the man. Iria had been taken under his wing in an attempt to teach her of her gift, and she was even able to put her gift into practice when she met the boys. But the real reason that they had let her in so easily was because both in her genetics and in all physicality, Iria had smelled like the calming god Olgrius. Shortly after meeting the two, Olgrius died of old age. And regardless of what the wise woman of the Man Beast pack had told him, Shui, Olgrius' companion, lover, and Man Beast, followed the god to the grave.

It was an epic romance that resulted in the greater good for the two lovers, while ended up for the worse in the world around them. Iria just couldn't see herself like that with either boy, and knowing the territorial nature of these creatures, it was a challenge thinking about settling down in her advancing age. 20 years of age, in the peak of her prime, no job or other significant features that would make her stick out-

"So how much money do we have?" other than the two of them, of course.

"I think enough for a meal… Do we still have the fox pelt? Maybe we can sell it since it's too small for any of us…" Iria couldn't help but laugh at all the childish thoughts that had been circling through her head this whole time.


End file.
